


The Bestest

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Embarrassed Stiles, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott thinks he's the worst best friend. Stiles heavily disagrees. </p><p>or Stiles gets sick and Scott takes care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bestest

**Author's Note:**

> I really like sickfics, there my guilty pleasure. Mostly fics were Stiles is ill and Scott takes care of him. BEST FRIEND TO THE RESCUE!

“Shhh Stiles, shhh.”

Scott kept his voice quiet while running his hand gently through his best friend’s sweaty hair. Stiles lay next to him, eyes bright with fever and skin somehow paler than usual. Small shivers constantly assaulted the human’s frame and the air smelled heavily of vomit and other such bodily fluids Scott was better off not thinking too much about. 

They were laying in Derek’s bed together, while the rest of the pack watched a movie downstairs with the volume up high. Wither it be so the other wolves didn’t have to hear their pack mate getting sick or just trying to give Stiles a feeling of privacy Scott wasn’t sure. It had seemed to give the ill boy some ease earlier when he’d been stuck in the bathroom. For some reason Stiles was highly embarrassed about any unwanted noises he made when going to the bathroom. He once admitted to Scott that it had taken him five years to be comfortable in the bathroom at Scott’s. Scott figured that being around a bunch of werewolves with super-hearing just made his best friends all the more anxious. 

Next to him Stiles gives a soft whimper as his stomach gurgles loudly. He squirms slightly in Scott’s hold before curling up closer. Scott shushes him quietly again before peeking over the side of the bed making sure the bucket was within reach. They’d already had to change Derek’s sheets once and even though Derek didn’t seem to mind Stiles sure as hell seemed too. Last time Scott could only watch as his fevered best friend had begun to cry apologizing repeatedly. Derek, who had come to help change the sheets, had just stared at the ill human wide-eyed completely unsure how to handle the situation. Scott didn’t blame him. Seeing someone like Stiles turn into a sobbing mess was quite something. 

Stiles just doesn’t handle being sick well. He doesn’t handle having an upset stomach either. Scott can’t help but wish he noticed the signs sooner. Stiles had been quitter today, which was always a sign something was wrong. He’d also smelled too heavily of cologne. When it came time to leave for the pack meeting Scott had pretty much had to drag Stiles to Derek’s. Stiles had tried every excuse in the book to try and not come tonight, but Scott had forced him. He’d even gotten Lydia on the phone to help. Finally, with Lydia on the phone, Stiles had agreed and they were on their way to the loft. They hadn’t even been an hour into trying to figure out their newest baddie before Stiles had literally bolted from the couch with a hand slapped to his lips. Scott still wasn’t quite certain who had gotten stuck cleaning the vomit in the hallway. He’d been too busy with Stiles in the bathroom to give the rest of the pack much thought. All he knew was that the meeting had turned into a movie night, and Derek had been kind enough to lend Stiles his bed until the human felt better. Not to mention Derek’s room had its own private bathroom, and that made a big difference right now.

So now the two of them lay together on Derek’s bed. Stiles feverish and sickly and Scott trying anything he can to ease his friends suffering. Stiles gives another groan, and Scott shifts one of his hands downwards to rub at the other boy’s stomach to try and ease the sore cramping muscles. 

“I’m sorry Stiles, if I had realized you weren’t feeling good I would've never made you come tonight.” 

Stiles shakes his head, fevered eyes focusing on Scott’s.

“Don’ blame yourself Scotty, I shoulda’ said something.” Stiles sounds tired, his voice soft and slightly slurred.

“I should have noticed though. I knew something was off with you today, well more so than usual. I couldn’t figure out what though.” Scott sighed. “I’m sorry Stiles. If it wasn’t for me you’d be home right now. I’m just the worst.” 

Stiles’s eyes grew wide. “No, Scotty no. You’re never the worst. You’re the bested ever. The greatest, bestest, awesomest ever.” Stiles shifted closer till his head was pressed against Scott’s chest, tired eyes slipping shut. “You’re my bestest friend ever Scotty, and you’ll always be my bestest friend. Even if you leave or you don’ like me know more I’ll always call you my bestest friend cause you’re the bestest. You’ll always be the bestest.”

Scott smiles pressing his face into the sweaty locks. “I could never leave you Stiles.” 

“See, the bestest.” 

Scott kisses him lightly on the head. 

“Go to sleep Stiles.”

“K, love you Scotty.”

“Love you too Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
